Kuro Naruto
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari. Knocked out after having the Goduo fuin placed on him, Naruto awakens to meet Goku Black. What will happen now that Naruto is the reincarnation of the Shingen and Saiyan?


Kuro Naruto

Chap 1

Summary: Based off of the challenge by the sith'Ari. Knocked out after the Goduo fuin is placed on him, Naruto wakes up in his mind, where he meets Goku Black. What will happen now that Naruto is reborn as Kuro Naruto?

Saiyan/Shigen Naruto

Pairings: Naruto/harem Shikamaru/Temari Iruka/Anko Genma/Shizune Omoi/Karui among others

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or DB Super

FOREST OF DEATH

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't having a good day. First, his supposed sensei: Kakashi Hatake had sent him and his squad into the Chunin exams, all with minimal training except for Sasuke Uchiha. His squad consisted of himself, and his teammate's sakura Haruno, Sasuke's twin sister Sayuri, Sasuke, and himself. Currently, Naruto was slammed against a tree by a pale man with golden snake-like eyes. He just had enough time to hear Sakura and Sayuri scream his name.

"NARU-KUN!"

"GODUO FUIN" The pale man shouted, slamming a purple flamed star shape on Naruto's stomach, before releasing him. Sakura dove off of the branch, desperately trying to reach her secret crush.

NARUTO

Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes to see two figures standing in front of him. The first was a tall man wearing black and orange martial arts clothes. The second was a woman with long flowing crimson hair, purple-slitted eyes, and a hourglass figure that would make any woman green with envy. "Pathetic, but I guess it isn't all your fault" the man said looking at Naruto. "Kid, I'm Goku Black: the man said. Goku Black then went into a quick explanation of how he came to be, and what he had tried to accomplish. After the explanation, Goku Black faded into nonexistence.

"Kit, for what it's worth, I'm humbly sorry for everything you went through because of me" Kyuubi said.

""

""

""

"I don't blame you, because I just can't see how you would attack out of the blue" Naruto said. "I do agree with Goku Black in the sense that most people misuse the things they have, and either can't or don't want to understand things" Naruto said. "Interesting, but valid" Kyuubi said, before shifting into a young woman with long-flowing crimson hair, purple-slitted eyes, and wearing a crimson Kimono. "You can call me Kitsumi" Kitsumi said with a smirk. "First, why do I feel different" Naruto asked? "I believe that would be due to many seals that were placed on you, as well as your Saiyan and Shingen blood" Kitsumi said. A vision flashed through Naruto, before he let out a roar of fury. "I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID" Naruto bellowed! "I see you've regained your memories" Kitsumi said. "Indeed, and now I have business" Naruto said, fading from the mindscape

NARUTO

Naruto awoke to find a mop of pink and raven hair in his face. "Hi girls" Naruto said, gaining their attention.

"NARU-KUN YOUR ALL RIGHT" Sakura and Sayuri squealed, glomping their friend. "Yeah, and now I have business" Naruto said, as he disappeared into the forest. If he had stayed five more minutes, he would have detected the Oto team.

NARUTO

Naruto silently slipped through the trees, until he found who he was looking for. A certain indigo-haired Hyuuga, who was pinned against a tree by two Ame-nin, while their female teammate looked sickened. "Let's kill her Kirisame" one of the boys said. "I don't think so" a cold voice said, making them all turn to see Naruto. "Who the heck are you supposed to be" Kirisame yelled? "I'm the one who's going to do the talking here Ame-nin" Naruto said, before looking at the kunoichi, who had a pretty bad gash over her left eye. "My Kami he's gorgeous" the girl thought, before feeling her hand in his. "Might I have the name of such a beauty as yourself" Naruto asked the girl?

""

""

""

""

"M-M-My N-name i-i-is Hi-Hisame" the now identified Hisame managed out through her stutter, and extreme full body blush, not seeing the thumbs up from Hinata. Naruto then looked at the two Ame-nin, and charged. Kirisame and his partner forgot Hinata, and were about to attack, only for Naruto to appear behind them.

"GOODBYE!"

Naruto then powered up a small ki blast, and fired it, causing both Kirisame and his partner to disintegrate. "N-Naruto, why is your hair black" Hinata asked? "It's a long story believe me Hinata" Naruto said. "Unfortunately, I lost the ability to use chakra, so I can't help you with the fuinjutsu, but I have a bit of a theory, but I need you to trust me 100%" Naruto said. "I trust you" Hinata said, right as Naruto fired a ki blast that incinerated her. Looking at the sky Naruto spoke. "Hitomi, I kept my part, now it's up to you" he said, as a gentle breeze answered him. "Let's go Hisame-Chan" Naruto said, allowing her to ride piggy back style. Little did anyone know just what was to come from this new legend?

End Chap 1

/

All right guys, before anybody flames me for what happened to Hinata, I have an interesting angle I'm working with her, so do not flame me or say I'm this and that. I talked with the Sith'Ari who had issued the challenge, and he found it very interesting.

Next chapter will show Naruto's training in learning his new powers.

/

Harem:

Kaguya

Fem Juubi

Fem Kyuubi

Ayame

Okyo

Hana

Sakura

Hinata

Sayuri Uchiha (OC)

Kin Karin

Tayuya

Sasame

Kotohime

Isaribi

Guren

Fu

Hotaru

Akari

Amaru

Ryuka

Koyuki

Haruna

Shion

Tsukino

Kasumi

Kurotsuchi

Samui

Ryuzetsu

Konan

Siani (OC)

Siani (OC)

Koli (OC)

Kitsume (OC)

Please if you haven't already, vote on the poll for Ash the Aura Master.

Have a happy and safe 4th of July

Please Read & Review


End file.
